


What We Will Remember

by Lumelle



Series: The Way Things Ought to Be [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War, Extremis Pepper Potts, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People rarely remember everything about any given chain of events. As such, it is rather natural that the conflict that would later be known as the Civil War would be remembered only through brief flashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Will Remember

**Author's Note:**

> ...This was written at a point when I really needed sleep, and it showed in the first version, big time. I've tried to edit out any of the most obvious bits of nonsense, if any unclear sentences remain, I apologize.

As is the case with most truly momentous conflicts, afterwards people only remember a few things about the series of events that has since become known as the Avengers Civil War, and most of them are in the form of images.

There is the picture of Bucky Barnes, a look of determination in his eyes as he walks forward through clouds of dust and smoke, not caring about anything but his target. His hair is longer and his expression harder, but people recognize him instantly from the shaky cell phone photo anyway, and the image goes viral in a matter of seconds. There is some debate early on about what exactly he is marching towards, until new images emerge, those of Captain America and Bucky fighting back to back once again, of a faded red star next to a blood-spattered white one. It's a miracle, or so some say, or perhaps a sign of the end times if you trust others. Whatever it means, it is an image that is seared into countless minds all over the planet, becoming a symbol for all the ways their world is changing.

Another picture is even clearer in its blatant symbolism, and this one makes all the front pages, well, at least those that haven't dismissed all this superhero nonsense as nothing but hot air from the start. There is Falcon, standing strong and steady with his wings and arms spread out, protecting a fallen man in an unfamiliar red and black suit. Opposite to him stands Iron Man, one arm lifted as though to attack. Of course, by the time it is all over everyone knows that Iron Man lowered his arm, that he flew off without harming either of them.

Years later, Tony Stark will mention this in an interview as the pivotal point that made him reconsider his actions at the time. At the time, Falcon only spins around to turn to his fallen comrade, having little patience for Tony now that the immediate threat is slightly less imminent.

The third thing isn't an image, not this time. It only consists of a few words, and for most people it is a memory of a level voice speaking, saying the unthinkable.

"I am Captain America, and at the moment, Iron Man is my enemy."

They are heroes, both of them, and people always look up to their heroes, no matter what happens. To see them pitted against each other is a painful ordeal for many of their fans, and many quickly pick sides, never mind that they don't even know what had actually caused this high profile conflict of interests. Throughout the crisis there are those who claim it's all a big ruse, a way to lure out the true enemy that threatens them all, whatever or whoever it is.

It is true, in a way at last. There is another enemy, yes, and they decide to attack just as Tony and Steve are about to enter negotiations about a possible end to the hostilities. Of course, as Tony is fond of pointing out later, this was a spectacularly bad choice. They will never know what the HYDRA faction wished to accomplish by attacking them both at once, but what they did get was everyone who considered themselves a superhero in the general vicinity teaming up to defeat this much more crucial enemy.

It is not Captain America and Iron Man who can boast the headlines the following day, though. Everything about the whole affair is encapsulated in one single image, so much so one might almost think it a risky move by a particularly gutsy PR person.

This last image spreads wider and faster than any of the previous ones, becoming nigh on synonymous with the Civil War. There is the Scarlet Witch standing in the middle of a chaotic crowd, her expression focused and her hands raised, a red glow emanating from them. Beside her is another woman, this time someone who has graced quite a few publications with her presence before. There is nothing of the calm and collected CEO in Pepper Potts, though, not when she crouches down with an angry expression while her skin glows with fire and rage. Everyone remembers this, can't forget it if they have seen it even once, and many of them tremble at the idea of so much raw power in the hands of one individual. Or, well, even two, as is the case here.  
It is a climactic battle to say the least, with the two sides clashing together with all the anger one might expect to be directed a friend who is seen as a traitor. Except then it is no longer the two sides, not when they are all attacked by the same enemy. It could end badly for more than one hero if not for the fact that anger apparently increases the Scarlet Witch's ability to affect her surroundings, and conversely it tugs at the rage within Pepper that she works very hard to keep hidden at all times. As it is, they are ready.

They would rather see the world burn than fall into the hands of HYDRA.

The photo is an image that won't soon be forgotten, nor will its implications. There are powerful people in the world, much more so than any might dare think, and there is little they cannot accomplish if they team up.

Tony Stark accompanies Captain America to the press conference as he addresses the return of his old friend. He doesn't say anything, for once, doesn't try to make himself the center of attention, just is there and listens and answers yes when someone asks him if he trusts Bucky Barnes after such a long time of being MIA.

Yes, he says. Yes, he absolutely can trust Bucky. After all, Captain America tells him the man is trustworthy, and he's had quite enough of fundamental disagreements with the good captain.

The next time an enemy strikes, they will be a united force from the start. They will stand together, the two of them and everyone else on the team, ready to take on any challenger.

And if that is all people will remember of their next battle, well, it's the important part, anyway.


End file.
